Marvel's Frozen Love
by jenniepearl
Summary: He moves his hand down to the lower part of my back. I moved my hands to his hair. He pulled me closer to him. He moved his lip to my neck. "I - Love - You" Panted Loki through the hard kissing and touching.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the sequel to Mischevious Icy Hearts. This oone take place in the avengers and thor the dark world. I wanted to think the admin (miss laufeyson) from the facebook page ( Elsa ship's) for coming up with the name of the story the fist chapter is the past.

In Asgard.

" Push push darling she is almost out." I child is born an asgardian. She as platinum blonde hair. "Can we keep her. what powers does she have." The mother asked scared to death. Lady Frigga Looks up at the couple with a frown on her face. "I'm but you can not." " Why she is just a child why can't we keep her, I thought only f the have the power of ice then we couldn't keep her. Neither me or her father have the power of Ice, it doesn't run in our family." "I'm sorry but your baby girl has the power of ice." " No no!" The couple shouts. "We won't let Odin kill her." Lady Frigga stands up with the baby girl. "Neither will I. I am going to take the child to Midgard and give her to a loving family and Odin will not know about this I promise you that." " But Lady Frigga if you take the Bifrost Heimdall will tell Odin and we all know What Odin thinks of frost giants and Treason." "Yes I know but Heimdall can't see everything and will you excuse me while I save your childs life," Queen Frigga stand up with the child and walk out of the room. She continues walking until she is completely out of the kingdom. She walks through a forest where she comes upon a crack in the squeezes between and she thinks about where she wants to go. Lights flash all around arrives in a Kingdom ruled by a king and walks to the kingdom, sneeking through the village unitl she reaches the doors of the castle. The sun is just now rising of in the distance, the kingdom glows with happiness and the villiagers are about to start their day. Lady Frigga knock on the door. One of the king's most trussted servant opens up the door. "May I help you Miss?" "Yes I have a gift for the wonderful King and Queen." The servant looked really curiously. "What is the gift ma'm?" "It is a child born with a great power." Frigga stretches her arms out and shows the servant the child. "Please sir let me take this child to the king and queen I'm just a nomad I can't care for my grandchild." The srevant was believing her. "Where is her parents." Lady Frigga had to come up with something fast." Her mother died giving birth to her and her dad died two months before she was born." "Tom who is at the door." A man came up to the door. Lady Frigga bowes down, it the King. "Sir I bring you a gift, a child." "Come in come in, Tom why didn't you let this woman in." Tom didn't say anything, he just turned around and left. "Sir this girl is not an ordinary girl she as the power of ice." The king looked at the woman with disbelief. Frigga uncovers the little girls face and the girl sneezes and its ice. The king stared with disbelif. "Sir will you please take care of this child." "Yes ma'm I will." Frigga turns around and walks off. "I'm going to call you Elsa."

In Joutenhiem

In the After math of the Battle, Odin went into the temple. He walks to a rock where he finds a baby. Small for a frost giant off spring. Odin picks up the baby and smiles at it. He rubes his head and the baby begins to look like an Asgardian. He whispers "Laufey's son." Odin takes the child back to Asgard where they raise it as there own.

**so I don't confuse you now we are going to the future a little more this is after Loki and Elsa meet and Odin takes Loki away from Elsa this next part is Thor the movie of course. It really short so its been like 300 years since Loki last saw Elsa.**

In Asgard.

Its been 300 years since Loki last seen Elsa. And Odin and Thor have pushed him past the breaking tries to take over Asgard and tries to Destory Joutenhiem. Loki is hanging off of the bifrost bridge. "I could've have done it father. For you for all of us." He doesn't even try to hold back the tears. He loved his family. But they pushed him about Elsa since Heimdall could no longer see her over 200 years ago. But the Love in Loki heart was pushed out and vegence rose. "Loki no you couldn't have." Loki squeezes out a few more tears. Then he just lets go. And falls into a wormhole.

**Here you go guys. This gave you a little info about their the rest of the chapters. I'm going to use P.O.V. instead of 3rd person. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 SHIELD

Elsa P.O.V.

It's been 300 years since I left Arendelle. Everybody was aging except for me. One day I decided to leave with out telling anybody and left the throne to Anna. At least she was mature enough then to hand it over to her. I lifed from place to S.H.I.E.D. fount me. They have been watching me forever now. They just brought this guy called Captain America or something like that. They fount him in the ice wont give me the details because "I'm not in yet" but I really don't care. I don't want to be here.I just want to be free. I wonder how Loki is. I miss him. No Elsa get that out of you head,he is gone and he isn't comeing back it all was a lie. Not again stop arguing with you self. I've lost everthing in my life. Since I am cursed with these powers I got stuck with immortality too. I've made friends, just to loose them. So isolated myself from people and here marches in S.H.I.E.L.D. with there stupid asses. I don't want any part of this at all. This chair is uncomfortable I've been waiting hours to talk to some agent. And these blue jeans aren't the most comfortable either." M'am Agent Coulson will see you know." I nod my head politely. Finally. I begen to stand up and walk through the door. Agent Coulson as a very muscular build and brown hair , he has blue eyes , and height is about 6'0. Generally he wears a business suit, with a white shirt underneath and a tie. As what I've seen of him. "Hello Elsa Welcome back." I force a smile onto my face. "Hey." He writes stuff down on is clipboard. "So Elsa, We know that you have ice powers, but we would like to know your background if you don't mind." I believe I can trust him, he hasn't done anything terriable to hurt me. "Well umm I'm over 300 years old.I use to be a queen before I stop aging. I had a sister that took over. I ... nvm." I stare at my feet. He can't know about Loki I wouldn't be able to explain it since Thor just showed up in New Mexico a year ago. "So you where a queen once right. And had a sister? What happened to her.?" No tears please Elsa don't cry in front of him. "She died , she didn't have any powers." I'm choking the tears back. I miss her."So this doesn't hit you Elsa that you might be..." What is he talking about. "Gone on say it Agent Say it!" "Adopted." I can't he brought this up. "Yes I have thought about it. We had totally different personality. Neither of my parents had powers and it doesn't run in the family so yea I believe I've thought about it a few time!" I can tell that my face is red. I feel bad I shouldn't have jumped all over him like that. "What all of the noise in here?" A tall blonde head man walks into the room. It Looks like the guy the thawed form the ice,atleast I'm not the one that froze him. "Nothin Rogers just talking to the new recruit." "Well hello m'am." There something about him that makes me smile. "Hello I'm Elsa." "I'm Steve Rogers nice to meet you." "The Pleasure is mine Mr. Rogers." There something about him that makes me happy inside. I'm so glad I learned how to not show I'm blushing. "My friends call my Steve. Well if any of my friends where still alive." His smile is gone. I couldn't help but reach out and place my hand on his forearm. "I know how you fill Steve I'm over 300 years old. I've lost everybody that I loved." His smiled returned but he had a curious look on his face. I remove my hand from his forearm and bring them to my is really awkward. "Steve do you mine showing Elsa around the place and take her to her room?" "No I sure don't." He was smiling again.

Hours Later: This room is so tiny. They have i decorated with snowflakes. I can't believe they did that. Its so is white and light blue. I walk toward the bed. I turn and look to make sure no one is coming in. I turn back around and jump on the bed landing on my back. Wow this is the best bed I have ever had since my bed back in Arendelle. Memories flash in my head. No Arendelle is the past we must move on. I lean up. I look down at my hand and move my fingers around and little snowflakes twirl around my fingers.I wish Loki was here. I'm still a virgine because I love him and I am his still. But I believe he will never come back, He probably forgot all about me. I was just a fling to him, I probably couldn't compete against Asgardians women anyways. Maybe he doesn't know I'm alive. I remember the trolls casting a spell on about 200 years to keep anybody from other realms from seeing me. But they said if I still pray upon the gods they can still here me. I haven't prayed since the night of my coronation. I figured Everything was okay, I didn't need the gods help well Loki's goes nothing,"Loki if you can here me,I'm still Alive and I really need you. I love you still you still have my heart in the palms of your hands." Well if he still cares about me he will get my prayer. I wonder why its taking Steve to get back from his mission, he is really good company. They wouldn't tell what the mission was.

Loki's P.O.V.

"Loki if you can here me,I'm still Alive and I really need you. I love you still you still have my heart in the palms of your hands." No it can't be, Heimdall couldn't see her. I'm going crazy, she probably moves on since she quit praying. Its Probably just the chitauri messing with me. I can't believe these to idiots are taking me to their base. They are such idiots. Lighting starts poping everywhere. This can't be good. "Scared of a little lighting?" The Soldiers ask with a smirk on his face. "I am not overly fond of what follows." The plane starts to shake and the back door opens and there stands Thor.

Hours Later: Elsa P.O.V.

I'm about to fall asleep when there is knocking on my door. I sit up and I make myself look wide awake. "Come in." "Hello Elsa." "Agent Coulson." He is smiling ear to ear. "Our mission was a sucess and we would like you to interrogate the prisoner." Wow they really want me to interrogate somebody and I've only been here for a few hours. "What is the prisoners name?" "Well Elsa we would like you to become close, we don't want you to know anything about this person. We want you to ask him those questions." I look at him like he is crazy. "Do you not know his name?" "We do." "Then why not tell me... never mind I'll figure it out myself." I put a smile on my face. "Follow me Elsa I would like you to meet the whole team." I stand up and nod my head. We walk down several hallways, until we reach the control room where there is a table. And around the table there is Steve, Another blonde dude ,but he is more built that Steve ans has longer hair, There is a female with red hair and two shorter men and they both are talking scientifically. Coulson clears his throat "Everybody Welcome our newest members Elsa and Thor." Thor that name sounds familiar, I just can't place it. He points to the woman "Thats Natasha also known as Black Widow ." She looks up at me "Hi." Then she goes back to what she was doing. Then he points to The guy with glasses."That is Bruce Banner." He smiles then goes back to arguing with the other guy. "And that is Tony" pointing to the other guy. He starts walking toward me. "Well hello." "Tony not now." Coulson turns around this young lady has some interrogating to do."


	3. Chapter 3 Interrogation

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: justify;"Thor P.O.V./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: justify;"Elsa that name sound familiar. I know her from somewhere. She waves her."Goodbye." I know her. I walk towards Coulson. "Coulson do you know anything about her past.?" " Yes Thor I do." He turns around. "What would you like to know about her?" "Anything and everything you know about her." "Well She was a Queen once." Wait a queen. "Coulson what is her power?!" I'm freakin out. If it the girl I'm thinking about this could lead to trouble. 300 years ago she started a chain reaction. Loki felled in love with her. Odin took him away from earth and banned him to go back. Then we kept pushing him over and over to make him forget. Then we went to Jotunheim because of my stupiidty and By then Loki got Lazy in battle and a frostgiant grabbed him and he wasn't affected like us. To come to find he was a frostgiant. And that pushed him over the Edge. "Hello thor to earth." "Sorry." "It fine you aked me what her power was. She controls ice." My eyes widen. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: justify;"Elsa P.O.V./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: justify;""So Nick this is the guy?" "Yes I'll open the door and you can wake him up." I hesitate before walking in. I have no idea if I can protect myself. I walk toward the figure laying down. I reach out to touch it and a green light flashes. I feel brethe down the back of my neck.I turn around. I can't believe its him. "Lo...k...i." "El...s...a It can'...t be. I thought you where de...ad." We both just stare at each other with disbelieve. "Loki I thought you forgot about me...I waited and you never came..." I look at the floor of the prison I can't believe that he do all the things they said. "He killed 80 people in two days run throughs my mind." I wasn't suppose to hear that. They where talking about it when we walked in. I feel a hand on my so cold and life less. The hand pushes my head up. I wont look him in the eyes.. he as turned into a monster. "Elsa please look me in the eyes." I shake my head no. I'm fighting back tears. "why?" "Elsa what do you mean by why?" The tears are gone and anger appears. "Loki you know damn well why!" " Elsa I can explain." "There is no fucking reason to explain just give me the damn reason. You had everything you needed in Asgard. And then you lose it all!" " Yes I had everything except for you. I was leaving in the shadow of Thor greatness. I fount out that I'm adopted and then they tossed me into an abyss. And the chitauri... nvm but I have to get the tesseract. I should be King and will be King." A smirk comes upon his face. "The man I fell in Love with doesn't excist any more." I turn around and walk to the door. "Nick let me out please." "Not yet Elsa talk to him more figure out everything." I hear him through my earpiece. Ugh why me? "Elsa?" "What Loki!" I can't believe I just snapped at him like that. "Is that how you really feel? That I'm not the same person?" "Loki you killed 80 people in two days.. You stole the tesseract Just for power! and the Loki I knew would never have done that." "Elsa Your right." A smirks appears on his face. "I could kill you right now and not even think about. I could Make you lose control. Then once I escape I could kill everybody you love or care about. And you couldn't stop me."Tears come upon my he has me up against the wall leaning over is right I couldn't stop him,because I believe that the Loki I fell in Love with is still in there somewhere. "Your Monster." Is al I can think of saying. I look in to his eyes and tell that those words hurt him bad. I regret saying that now. A smile appears on his face but I know its fake. "O no You brought the Monster." Think Elsa Think. "So thats your plan. Thanks." I wink at him. "Loki plans to release the Hulk." I speak into the headset as Nick opens the door.I can't believe that I pulled it off. I figured he was talking about me. But I could tell that it wasn't me when I said thats your plan. "Well done Elsa." I hear Coulson say through the headset. I hope we can get the Loki back that I love. I need him back in Life soon s /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; text-align: justify;"strongThe only reason I am writing this second story is to change the ending because all of the stories I've read with them two they never up together:)I'm sorry that this chapter is short /strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4 the Escape

Elsa P.O.V.  
"I walk through the hallways until I reach the Lab. I walk in and see everybody arguying.I look and see with the sceptor in his hand. He was getting angry. "You guys knock it off!" They all turn and look at me. I take a big gulp done of them as notived that Banner as the sceptor in is hand. "Dr. Banner please put down the sceptor." They all turn around to see him holding on to it. Banner looks down and he doesn't believe that he picked it up. "Why doesn't the guy let of a little steam." I look toward Stark "You no damn why!" I can't believe I just said that I've only met him once. What is that? There is an explosion. I begin falling. I land flat on my face and something lands on my leg. I look and see Banner flipping out. He his turning into the Hulk. I wiggle my leg,come on come out. I'm able to pull it out from underneath it.I begin running because I read his profile once he starts turning into the Jolly green giant you can't stop him.I run until I reach where they where keeping Loki. The door begins to open and he steps out. I can hear the Hulk destorying everything in his path. "Loki please don't do this, Give up on this for me." "Elsa I'm doing this for you if I don't follow through with this plan they are going to Kill you." The Loki I knew was back and then his eyes turn back tto blue."O no I'm not giving up on this and I wont quit until every single person kneels before you Elsa." "Loki I can't let you pass." He just smirks. The God of Mischief as came out of him completely. "Lo..." Blame I feel a hand sling me across the room. It was the Hulks."Elsa!" Loki runs towards me. "Elsa are you Okay?" He gets on his knees and grabs my head and lays it on his comes in and begins fighting Banner. I think my neck is broke. "I start closing my eyes."Elsa stay with me please I still Love you." My eyes shut.

"Loki's P.O.V.

"Elsa stay with me please, I still Love you. Her eyes shut. No no Elsa please no. I check her pulse she still has one but it is getting week. Thor comes running over. "Loki what have you done?" "Nothing Brother." "Thor she is dying take her please I can't stand seeing her like this." Thor picks her up and starts carring her away."Brother go this is the only time I'll let you escape." I nod my head.

"Frigga P.O.V./p  
"Heimdall what just happened?" "Well The green guy threw Elsa across the room. And Broke her neck and it is killing her." I move my hands over my mouth. "How is this Possiable she is an Asgardian." "Lady Frigga she will be fine they are taking care of her now." "And What of Loki?" He turns and looks at me. "I'm afraid the little boy you raised is gone and his replaced by something else. But when Something happens to her or if they talk he comes back. Maybe she is the key." I nod my head and walk off./p

"Back on Earth  
Elsa P.O.V.  
"What happen?" I wake up on a small bed and the whole team is standing there with flowers watching me. "How Elsa you where dead how are You alive?" I look at Steve. "What do you mean?" "Elsa you died Banner Broke your neck." I rub my neck."Ouch."I start giggling. A smile comes across everybody how did I surive that. I might not die because of age but I still can die like a human but how? Why didn't I? I swing my legs of the bed and I stand up. I look at Nick Fury. "What is our mission sir?" He looks at me "Loki escaped, We believe he is going to open the portal today. But we don't know where." Banner walks up to me he grabs me and begins hugging me. "He would need a building that runs on lots of energy. Banner lets go of me. Where could that be at. Stark tower. "Stark Tower." I say it outloud but not loud. "What did you say?" I look toward Stark. "You heard me Stark Tower." Roger walks and turns around and stares at all of us."Lets Suit Up." (Mins Later.) I arrive at my room to see a Black suit with a belt that as a snowflake on it.I take off my jeans and t-shirt and slip into it. I walk to the mirror and twirl around in it. I redo my fench braid./

"In New York.  
"Loki's P.O.V.  
I can't believe it.I let her die,what is wrong with me. I turned my back on her when I needed her most.I love her. "Get her out of your head now we will take your life from you."Some how the chituari can tell what I'm thinking about and communicate to me through my mind. I just want them out of my head. I Love her and I lost her Again and its my fault, I should've let the Avengers help escape this mess instead Pissing them off./


	5. Chapter 5 The Kiss

"New York:Elsa P.O.V.  
"We arrive in New York. I look toward Stark Tower and out of no where a blue light shoots from it and a portal opens up in the sky. I look toward Stark."Hey Stark can you give my a lift?" "Sure thing Frostedflakes." He grabs me around the waist. I can't see his damn facial expression but I know he is enjoying this. I read all of there Profiles while I was waiting."New York is pretty from this view." "And so are you Elsa." I roll my eyes. "Here you frostedflakes." He drops me on the ground. I walk over to the machine. I look up and see the chitauri coming out of the portal. No no no there as to be a way. I point my hands toward the tessarct ice is forming in me hands. I blast my ice at it. "Elsa no!" Its late the ice comes back throws me into the edge of the building.I put my arms under me to push myself up. But I don't have the strength. I fall right back to the ground. I feel arms around my shoulders. "Elsa let me help you." I don't feel like fighting back. He rolls me over on my back. He picks me up birdal style. I take my arms and wrap them around his neck. I lay my head on his chest. "You are going to be okay I've Lost you twice,I'm not losing you again." He carries me to a couch I look toward a wall and see that Tony as a mini bar,which doesn't surprise me. Loki starts to walk off. "Loki please don't leave me." I grabs his arm. "Elsa I have to go." "Loki do you love me." He looks at me. "No" I begin to cry I can't stop myself. "Elsa I 'm not in Love you, I'm madly in love I can't go another day with out you." I smile comes upon my face. "How Dare you Loki." I tears run down my face. Tears of joy. He puts a hand on my hip. He leans down ,our lips inch closer and closer. I've waited my whole life for heart is racing. I love this man, this god. And No one can take this from wait as became to unbearable. His lips reach warmth of his lips send a current through out my body. I wrap my arms around his neck. He brings his other hand back down to my waist and he pulls me closer. "Umm Hello Elsa he is the enemy." Loki jumps up. I look over the couch to see Stark. "Elsa are you crazy. This guy is crazy, He is the God of Mischief and Lies and what ever he told you is probably lies." I look at Loki I tell that the statement really hurt him. Loki looks at his sceptor. He shoots it a Stark. Tony dodges and shoots Loki out of the window. "Loki!" I force myself off of the couch. Some how my wounds have healed but how? I run to see Loki leading some of the chitauri. He is shooting innocent people."Hey Frostedflakes we have a war going on." I look at him with hate. "I know this. I'm staying up here I'm going to try to figure out how to deactivate this this thing." "Ok watever you say frostedflakes." He gives me a wink and runs and jumps out of the window and starts shooting the chitauri. I walk over to the reactor. There as to be a way to shut it down. Think Elsa what would you make the key to unlock this. ... Loki's sceptor. When I saw him with the chitauri he didn't have it. I look around. There it is. Its a Level under me. I run to the Elevator. I press the button to go down. The Elevator stops and the door opens I run to the sceptor. I grab it. I hear an explosion. I run to the edge and look up to see Loki flying through the air. He lands on the floor above me. I run back to the Elevator. I press the button to go back up. I the evlevator stops I run out to the reactor. I hope Loki is okay. "Cap. I think I can shutdown the reactor." All here is static in my ear no what wrong."Cap.!" "Stut id down Elsa." I stick the sceptor into the reactor. I look up to see the portal closing. "Elsa please don't shut it, They will come after you to hurt me. I can't lose you again." The hulk jumps through the window and throws Loki against the stands up. He looked like a drama queen standing up, I couldn't help but laugh. I turn back around and finsh shutting the portal. I can hear Loki going on about something. " It is shut you guys. The battle is over." I can hear them cheering and "Puny God." I turn around to see Loki laying on the ground. "Hey Banner can you give me a ride down?" He grabs me and jumps out of the window. We land beside the rest of the gang. He throws me on the ground. "Ouch." The others begin to laugh.I can't stop myself i begin laughing with them.I look toward Cap."Is it over." "No we got one last problem...Loki."/p  
Mins Later  
We arrive on the floor where I last saw Loki. We walk over to him,he start crawling to the steps he turns around and looks at us. Hawkeye draws he bow and Stark readys his suit. "Loki We are not allowing you to have a trial. We decided oursleves that you will die right here and right now." I look a Steve with disbelieve. Why would he say that. We never agreed to this. Well I didn't. "Steve no we didn't not agree to this!" I shout at him. "Elsa we know about you two,Thor told us everthing we couldn't tell get ready. Everybody aims there weapons toward Loki. Even Thor is own brother. They are about to shoot. I run in front of Loki. "If you kill him you kill me." " Steve shakes his head. "Elsa move out of the way this person is a monster. He will hurt you more than anythig else." "I don't care .. " I start crying "I love Him. I can't stand being away from him any longer." I look at Loki, tears are rolling down my face. He reaches up and puts his hand on my cheek. He rubbes he thumb arcoss my cheek to wipe off the tears. He leans in and places a kiss on my forehead. "Elsa I love you but our fate has met several times but never entwined." I turn away and look at Thor. "Thor can't you take him to Asgard. So he can live there and he wont be able to escape. Then he can face Asgardian justice." "Yes I can and I will."/p

Several Hours Later In Asgard: I can't believe Lady Frigga wanted me to come to Asgard. Odin let Loki live but he can never see his mother again, but he is allowing be to see him. Thor told it's because he believes I can change Loki selfish ways.I'm trying to find Lady Frigga now.I feel a hand on shoulder I turn around to see a Older lady with blonde hair. This most me Frigga. "You must me Elsa." I bow down "Yes." "Elsa do you truly love my son for him?" "Yes I love Loki more than I have anybody else." "And He loves you. He use to visit Heimdall every night to see how you where doing. Until one night Heimdall could no longer see broke his heart." "I'm so sorry but the tro." She cut my off. "Never mind that. Elsa have something to tell you about your past." I look at her curiously. "Elsa you are an Asgardian. When you where born was at the time where Odin forbid any child to control Ice. Only Gods can control powers." "I thought all Asgardains where gods." "No just the ones that have powers." No it is true I am adopted. I fall to the ground. I feel her hands around me.

"Hours Later: I wake up on a bed. How did I get here? I here sirens ringing out. I get up and run to my door. Guards are everywhere, whats going on. I follow the guards all the way to the dungeon. I see them fighting the prisoners. How did they escape. Loki! My eyes widen I run to his cell to see him reading a of the prisoners run up and throws his sword at me. I duck and hit him with my powers. All of the Guards that where down here is gone dead. There is about 15 prisoners and me by myself. What am i'm going to do. I see the key to the cells. I run toward the keys. Two of the prisoners begin to follow me. I reach the keys, I bend down and grab them. I turn around and hit the two prisoners with my ice. I search for the key to Loki's cell. "Ha there iit is." I make a run toward Loki's cell. I open then cell and close it right behind. I turnaround and notice that Loki was no longer reading his book. He is looking at me with fear in his eyes. I run toward him. I embrace him in a hug. He take on of his hands and places it on the back of my head. I pull away from. I can here Thor and the other warriors fighting outside. I see a flash of Green in the corner of m eye. I turn and see an illusion of Loki and me. "Elsa my father does not approve of my feelings for you but I do not care what he thinks.I love you." I begin smiling. He walks toward me staring at me. He picks me up and carries me to the bed and lays me down. He climbs in the bed and straddles me. He leans down as i lean forward and our lips meet . He moves his hand down to the lower part of my back. I moved my hands to his hair. He pulled me closer to him. He moved his lip to my neck. "I - Love - You" Panted Loki through the hard kissing and touching.


	6. Chapter 6 Life & Death

Loki P.O.V.

She is laying on my chest now. I stroke her hair. I love this woman and if anything ever happened to her I woudn't know what to do with my is my everything. "Loki?" "Good morning Snowflake." "Does anybody know I'm here?" "Nobody knows you are here. well acutally nobody knows where you are period. Thor is Looking for you he came to "me" and ask if I had seen you and I said no." I place a kiss on her forehead. She smilies. She begins getting out of bed and starts putting her dress back on. I get out of the bed and puts my boxers on. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her and bring her in close. "Elsa do you have to leave?" I lean down and start kissing her neck. "Loki you know I have to." She pulls away from me. "I couldn't sleep." She truns around with a smirk on her face."Why not? "I didnt think anything could be more beautiful than you on top of me_(When he says this it does mean it sexually he sying when she is asleep with her head on his chest)_ but you out done yourself in your sleep my queen I couldn't look away. You are the most beautiful being I've ever laid eyes on.I'm enraptured by you." She begins to smile. I grab her arm and pull her close to me. I press my lips against hers. Time felt like it stood still,our lips moved pulls away her forehead leaning against mine. "I will be back Loki, I promise. She walks over to the lock and unlocks the door and locks it back behind her.

Hours Later:Still Loki's P.O.V.

I sit beside the wall of the prison,reading a book my mother had brought on one of her secert and Elsa are the only two that still have hope for me.I see one of the guards walking toward my cell. "Elsa iis here to see you." I nod my head. He turns away and walks off.I see Elsa she doesn't look happy. "Elsa whats wrong? Did somebody hurt you?" She looking at her feet. "Elsa look at me. What's wrong?" She looks up at me "Loki She is..." She begins to cry. "El." She cuts me off. "She is dead." She doesn't even have to say her name. I nod my head. "Loki I'm sorry." "Places her head on the force field and places her hand on it. I stand up and place my hand on if we could touch each other."How did she die?" Elsa looks up. A dark elf stabbed her in the was trying to protect Jane Foster." Jane Foster the love of Thor lifes. He loves her like I love Elsa. "Think you Elsa,You can leave now." I'm trying to act like everything is okay. And That I don't care."I don't want to leave." I look at is trying not to cry. "Elsa leave I don't want to see you." She nods and walks off. I use magic and trows everything against the cell walls.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

Elsa P.O.V.

Frigga the only person that knows everything about me is refuses to let anybody to see him. Thor and his friends are trying to come up with an escape plan to safe Jane from the Elixer. She never leaves Thor side. I can always here telling Thor that he shouldn't trust Loki and that he is a monster. Why would she call him that. I need to tell him something important. I can't believe I'm pregnant.I don't fit in here. I should because this is my birth place. Why wont he let me visit him.I hear footsteps behind me.I turn to see Thor "Elsa come with me, we are going to get Loki." I nod my head,I begin to follow am i going to tell him?We are almost to the prison."Thor do you think he will help us?" "I don't know Elsa." I look at him. I trust Thor maybe he could help me. "Thor there is something I need to tell you." He stops and turns to me. "I'm Pregnant." His eyes widen in shock. "But..but..how?" "When the prisoners escaped I took refuge in his cell." He is smiling ear to ear. He walks into the prison and his facial expression changes. He has a pissed off look now. "Elsa stay here Until I tell you to come here." I nod my head and he walks off.

20 mins later: I wonder what is taken so long. I turn around to see Thor and Loki walking down the hall. I begin running toward them. They both stop. I spread my arms out and wrap them around Loki. "Loki there is something I need to tell you." "What is it snowflake? Your not going wilth us right?" "Well I am and I'm..." "Come on and spit it out." I cut my eyes at Thor. "I'm Pregnant." His faced begin to turn white but he smiles. He pulls me to him. "I will love you and our child as long as I live. I promise you that." b


	7. Chapter 7 Escaping Asgard

Elsa P.O.V.  
We walk toward Jane and Sif. "Jane this." She runs up and slaps Loki. "Thats for New York." I reach out to slap her Sif grabs my hand. Loki smirks "I like her." He such a smart ass. But I still love him. "Ok Lets go." Thor grabs Jane's hand. We begin to walk off. Loki grabs my hand and pulls me close to him and wraps his arm around my walk to the throne is a Dark elf's ship. We begin walking toward the ship. We walk past Volstagg. He sticks his hand to stop Loki,I just keep walking. "You betray them I will Kill you." I turn around to see Loki with a Smirk. "Evidently there is a line." Guards begin running at us. I forgot we are commiting treason. "I will hold them as long as I can." I turn around and nod my head at Volstagg. "Thanks." He smiles and trurns run into the ship. Just Thor,Jane Loki, and I. The other agreed to stay back and fight of the guards to buy us time. Thor and Loki stand at the control panel trying to figure it out. "Press it gently." "I am, its not working." It never fails them two always arguying. The ship starts up. Loki has a smirk on his face. Thor is grinning ear to ear. I stand there watching. Thor begins fly the ship, well more like tries. He hits most of the Columns. " I think you missed a column." Thor turns around and stares at me.I laugh, I'm such a smartass" Loki smiles. I haven't seen that kind of smile in long time. There is nothing mischevious about it. Maybe the Loki that I used to know is in there. Even though I have fallen in love with him again the way he is now. The ship begins shaking. They are shooting at us. Thor run into a statue of a man. "Look You just decapitated your grandfather." I begin to stare off into space. Jane falls to the ground. Loki turns around. " Oh my is she dead.?" Thor pushes Loki out of the ship. Then he pushes me. I guess since I was this is the end I guess. I land on something hard. I look up to see that im on an Asgardian ship. "I see Loki your time in the Dungeon didn't make you even more graceful." I look to see Fandral stirring the ship. "Hello Fandral." I wink. I love doing that to him, I'm one of the few Asgardian women he hasn't banged yet. And he will never get the chance to do it. He rolls his eyes. Loki looks at me with a what the hell look. I laugh, I don't know why I'm laughing. Thor lands beside me and lays Jane down. "Is she okay?" He ignores me. "Loki take the wheel and get us to the dark world." Loki stands up and takes the "reins." One of the Asgardian ships notices us and begins shooting. "Well this look like goodbye for now." Fandral hooks his self to a rope and jumps. He lands on the other ship and starts fighting the start heading toward small crack in the wall. I back up toward Loki. "Are you mad?" He looks at me and smiles. "Possibly, Besides if it was easy everybody would do it." I smile and grab the side of the ship. This is going to be my death. Loki is going to kill us by running into a stone wall. I braise myself as we reach the crack. I close my eyes. I can feel us running into the sides of the crack. All of the sudden i don't feel anything. Oh Odin am I dead? I open my eyes seeing that we are flying well actually falling with style. We land on the ground and slide to a complete stop. "TA-DA."


	8. Chapter 8 The Dark World

Elsa P.O.V.

This place is scary. Very eerie and life less. We walk to the top of the a hill. Well i I guess its a hill, I'm not sure. Thor hands Loki a dagger, he is actually trusting Loki. "Finally Brother you come to you senses." Loki looks at his dagger then stabs Thor and pushes him own the hill. I freeze, Jane begins running at Loki. Thor reaches for his hammer. Before the hammer gets there, Loki cuts off his hand. My mouth opens. I'm still in shock. "Elsa help!" I can here Jane yelling but I'm frozen. I thought Loki'd had change this can't be right. " I'm Loki of Joutenheim and I bring you a gift. In return to have a front row seat to watch Asgard burn." No no this can't be right. He throws Jane to the ground and the dark elf picks her up. He starts taking the Elxir out of her. "Now Loki!" Loki moves his a hand and light of green flashes. And Thor hands appear agains. I begin coming back to myself. I run toward them. "Elsa stay back!" Its to late Thor uses his powers and tries to destory the Elixer. The Power slings me several Yards. I get up and look toward Loki and the others. One of the elves through something. Loki pushes Jane out of the way. No not that, I close my eyes I can't watch Loki die not this way. I look up to see that Thor had saved him. I run toward him, I almost lost him again. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a hug. Tears are rolling down my face. He takes one arm and places it on my hip. He takes his hand and rubs it through my hair. "Shh its okay. I'm fine." I look up at him. " I almost lost you again. I can't loose you again." Dark elves begin to surround us." We pull apart. " I got the ones on the left." I nod toward him. I form an ice dagger in my hand. I noticed Loki is using a dagger too. That most be what Thor gave him. I wonder how theu came up with that plan with out telling anyone. Thats why it took them so long. The darl elves make their moves. I quickly fight them off. Cutting their throats. I killed all of them. I look toward Loki who just broke his last one's neck. I wink at him, my skills have improved since the last time I was in battle. I turn to see Thor on the ground being beat by the monster, which at one time was an elf. I grab one of the things that sucks up everything around it. I form a ice sword and run toward Thor. I run behind the beast. I stick the sword through him. I pull the pin and stick the thing into his wound. He turns around and picks me up and pull me into the sword and then throws me on the ground. I grab my stomach. The monster just smiles. I smile back. "See you in hell monster." The greande thing goes off and sucks up the monster in to a black hole. I'm losing blood. "Elsa!" Loki come running toward me. He grabs me and puts me in is lap. " Elsa please stay with me." "Loki I love you. Just remember no matter what happens I will always be here with you." I reach out and touch his heart. If I die he will loose his child too. Our child that I would love to watch grow up but now I wont be able to see he/she be born. " No Elsa you are going to be with me alive." Tears are rolling down his walks up and places his hand on Loki's shoulder. "Brother " "Don't brother me. I'm not your brother. She is dieing because of you." I take and place my hand on Loki's cheek. He turns and looks toward me. I pull him down into our last kiss. Our lips move together like they where mean't to be together. This kiss is different from all of the others. I can sense Love,hurt and sadness between us. This is the end of me. Everything begins to turn black. The last thing I feels is Loki's lip.


	9. Chapter 9 I don't know

Loki's P.O.V.

"Elsa no please come back to me." Tears are flooding my face. I pull her to me. "I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through. No one should have to go throw that." I see Thor walk over and grab her wrist. He must be feeling for a pulse. All the sudden his eyes brighten up. "Thor what is it?" "She has a slight pulse. We might be able to save her. Well atleast you can. I have to contiune my journey to fight the dark elves." "But how Thor, Midgard doesn't have the technology to save her. And the Allfather will not save her. He will just throw me back in the dungeon and make me watch her die slowly." " Please Loki take her back to Asgard. It the only hope left. And father says if he still believes in you. And if so he will let the nurse to heal her." I nod my head. Thor looks down at me "Farwell brother I will see you again." Thor and Jane walks off. Some of Elsa's hair had fallen in her face. I take my hand brush it out of her face. I pick her up. "Elsa you are going to be know what you did you committed treason but please of anybody is there please open the bifrost." There is a rumble then the light flashes. We land in the bifrost to see Heimdall still in control. " Take to the healing room, no one will stop you." I nod. To my suprise my horse was there waiting. I use one harm to pull myself up and the other to hold Elsa. She is very light. The bleeding has finally stopped. He grab the reins of the horse and push my feet into its side to get to start running. I get to the palace doors to see they where still opened from all the damage. I get off of my horse and begin running toward the healing room. Hopefully the healing room wasn't destoried by the attack. "Loki!" I turn to see Odin. "Odin its not that I don't love our talks its.. just I don't love them." I put a smirk on my face. "Who is that in your arms?" I forgot that I ws holding her, its just when saw him anger arose. "Its Elsa. Why do you even care. To you she is something you can use agaisnt me to hurt me." He shakes his head. "Loki I will not harm this young lady. Your mom sent her off 300 years ago and her last request to that I will not bring harm to this young lady and I will not bring harm to her." "Well you are know she needs to be in the healing room but you are standing here talking to me." I turn around and walk toward the healing room. She looks so peaceful. She looks happy for some reason maybe happy memories are rolling through her head. I arrive to the healing room to see nobody in there but the head nurse that took mother's place. " Loki? what are doing here?" "I'm sorry no time to explain but she is dying. I need you to try to save her, Please this is the love of my life." Tears are rolling down my face. " Okay Loki I will do my best but it looks like she has lost alot of blood. And I need you to leave." The words feel like a thousand knives jabbing me in the stomach at once. "I'm not leaving her. Not this time not ever!" "Please Loki just sit outside we need enough space." Ugh I dont feel like leaveing her but its probably for the best. I nod my head and walk out to the waiting room. "Brother how is she." I look to see Thor walking toward me. I had fallen asleep. " I don't know... She still in the operating room." He sits besides me, "She will make it brother, She is very strong woman." I don't know brother I don't know. I don't say it outloud. The nurse comes out of the operating room. I stand up "Is she ok, How is she, please tell me she will be okay" She wont look me in the eyes. "She has 50% chance of living. The baby didn't make it. You can go see her now if you would like. She isn't wake." I nod my head. I feel Thor's hand on my shoulder. "Brother I'll see you later." I nod trying to hold back tears. I walk into the room to see Elsa laying there. I walk over beside her. "Elsa I don't know what I will do if I loose you." Tears beging to roll down my face. " My dear you are beautiful , perfection. I am not worthy of you, and I am a god. Please stay with me. I love you and only you. You are forever my queen."

_**Hey sorry it has taken so long to update. Its up to you guys if Elsa surivies or Dies. Post in the Comments what you want to happen**_


	10. Chapter 10 Years

Loki's P.O.V.

Its been several years since Elsa was hurt. She is still in a coma. I'm king now and everybody keeps telling to unplug her,but I refuse. "Loki!" Someone comes in to the throne room,its a nurse. "What is it?!" "I'm sorry to desturb you my king, but someone unpluged Elsa." I stop breatheing. "But sir she is awake." I stand up and begin running to the healing room. I make it to the healing room. "Elsa?" I walk toward laying there she didn't move. My eyes begin to cloud up. I walk up to her and place my hand on her cheek. "Elsa can you hear me?" Her arm moves up and she places her ice cold hand on mine. "Loki?" "Yes Elsa its me I'm here." I begin crying. Tears of joy. She opens her eyes and looks at me. "Why do you have horns on your head?" "No reason love." She begins to sit up. "How long have I been like that?" "Several years love." Her eyes open wide. "Hey your fine now thats all that matters." She nods her head as a nurse walks in. "Umm Loki and Elsa there is something I need to tell you since I didn't before." "What is?" Elsa is able to squeak out. " I'm sorry but Elsa you can never bare a child." "No no." Elsa begins running out of the healing room. "Elsa!" I chase after her. Geez she is fast for someone who has been a sleep for several years. I finally catch her in the woods. She is sitting on her knees crying. I walk up to her and sit in front of her. "Elsa." "Loki go away, We can't be together." I look at her curiously. "Why not love?" "You deserve a goddess that can bare a child, and I can not." "Elsa I love you and nothing is going to change that so be it you can't have a child. I just want you." I grab her chin and left her head up so she is looking at me. I lean in and place a my lips on her. She kisses me back. Her lips taste like peppermint. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. I grab her waist and pull her in as close I can get her to me. I start to pull off her green dress. That fits her perfect. She pulls away. "Not here and now Loki." I nod my head."Yes Love." I place my a kiss on her forehead and stands up. I stick my hand down to help her up. She fixes her dress back right then places her hand on mine to stand up. "How did I get into this dress?" "I umm change your outfits everyday and bathe you everyday." I can feel my cheeks turning red. " Thanks." Has she places a kiss on my cheek. " You've missed a lot." She looks up at me. " Like what." "Well I'm king now, Thor is married to Jane and is expecting a child." "Wow I have missed a lot, and Congrats."

Months Later

Elsa P.O.V.

Loki sits on his throne, All the time. I harley see him any more. I'm standing on the balcony. "Elsa." I turn to see Loki standing there. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to night... Since I never see you anymore." " Of course." I walk toward him. He beats me to it he places a kiss on my lips. Before turning around. Before I know I grab his hand and turn hime back around. "Loki I love you.." I pull him into a kiss. He kisses me passionately. I run my hand through is hair. He places his hand on my hips and pulls me close. He pulls away so we can breathe. Why did have to end? "Elsa I Love You more than I can show. I will see you tonight." He places a kiss on my cheek and walks off.

**Sorry It is talking my so long to update but between school and sports I'm always busy. I might update again this week. I'll try my best.**


	11. Chapter 11 Date Night

HEY YOU GUYS I KNOW I LIED. I COULDN'T UPDATE. BUSY BUSY BUSY AND ON TOP OF THAT WRITERS BLOCK!

Elsa's P.O.V.

I walk to my closet... What I am going to wear. I need to impress him, I'm afraid of loosing him. I open the door to my closet. Okay, I look around until I see a emerald green dress with a gold belt. This is the dress, I'm going to wear. "Elsa?" I turn around to see Loki. "Yes" "We are going to Midgard for our date so you might want to find something a little different to wear." I nod my head. Why does he have to make things so difficult. He turns around and walks off. I see no love in his eyes... Did the man I love change on me again. Is he even More power hungry now? Oh Odin I hope not. Ever since I've been here I've picked up on Asgardian IS TERRIBLE! I just want to go back to Arendelle and be with my sister again. OH NO I'm stuck in Asgard with Loki, whom I love dearly. I miss old times. Wait why I'm all the sudden am I so mad. I grab the green dress and lay it on the bed. What can I do to make this more Midgardian as Loki calls humans. I wave my hand around the dress and it begins to shorten it no longer has sleeves.I get rid if the gold belt and I add little diamonds. (Like the Media Picture.)Maybe this will work. I slip on some silver sandals. I undo my hair from its french braid and put half up and half down.(Also Like the media picture). There is knocking on the door. "Come in." Loki steps into the room wearing Black dress pants and a white button up dress shirt with a black tie.(just imagine tom hiddleston's outfit.) " Wow Elsa you Look Amazing." "Well thank you Loki, you Look handsome." "Thank you are you ready?" He grabs my hand pulls me close to him. I nod and all the sudden we are no longer in Asgard. "Its a good thing I wore sandals." A smirks appears on his face. "So where are we Loki?'" "We are on a island my dear in Midgard." He grabs my hand we walk to a house on the beach. Why is he being so serective. "Whats wrong love?" I look up at him and can see the worry in his eyes. "I'm fine." with a smile on my face. I can tell he doesn't believe me. He stops walking and looks at me. "Elsa I know you are lieng to me." I take a deep breathe. "Okay so I'm scared of loosing you ... You are never around and I always see you flirting with other girls." Tears begin to roll down my face. He cups my face."Elsa I love you and only you. I promise you that I'm not messing around with anybody." I can the hurt in is eyes. I pull him into a hug. "I love You." "And I love you." I can feel him smiling. "Now come one Love. We have a date." He grabs my hand and literally pulls me to the house. When we get to the door he picks me up and carries me in. He sits me down in a chair by a table with candle light."Loki what is this." A smirk appears on his face. "Its our offical first date of course." I roll my eyes has a chief brings out a goumet meal. "Omg Loki this is amazing." He just smirks.

AN HOUR LATER

We been talking for hours. He just explained to me why he is never with me. "Loki I..." "Its all right love." He stands up then walks beside me and gets on one knee. "Elsa Of Arenedelle. I've loved since the day I layed eyes on you. You thawed my frozen heart. And I don't know What I would do with out you." My hands cover my mouth. "Will you marry ME?" All I can do is nod my head. He slips the ring on my left ring finger. He grabs me by the waist and spins me in the air. He sits me down on the ground. "How about a walk in the moonligh on the beach?" I grin still speechless from what just happened. "I take that has a yes." I nod my head. "How about you go up stairs and change I laid something out for you." I nod my head and walk off. I walk to the bedroom. I open the door , I can't believe it, there is a king size bed the walls are a light shade of blue. This is gorgeous I've never seen a room so pretty. I walk over to the bed to see a Bikini with the same designs and color has my ice dress I made the night I ran away from my coronation. I take off the dress and my sandal. To slip into the Bikini. I can't believe I like this. I look over to the dresser to see a hairbrush. I take down my hair and brush my hair. The I french braided just like the night of my coronation.I walk down the stair to see Loki in dark green swim trunkes with gold strings. Loki smirks at the site of me. I smirk back at him. He grabs my hand "I can't believe you actually put that on." "Well you wanted me to wear it so I did." "Thank you." He grabs my hand and we walk walk and talk for hours. He smiles mischievously. "Wh..." He picks me up and throws me into the water. "AHH" I land in the water. "OH MY GOSH! its freezing" A smirks appears on Loki Face 'I thought the cold never.." I splash him with water before he could say the rest. "OH my it is cold." "I Thought the cold never bothered you." A mischievous smile appear on his face. He dives under the water. Where did he go? "Lo " I was cut short has he grabbed me and pulled me under water. He pulls me back to the surface and he is grinning like he is innocent. I swim over to him. "You know I will get you back for that." He just nods his head. He pulls me into a kiss. We finally break away so we can breathe. I pull him into a hug. "I love you loki, I need you like flowers need the sun." " And I love you." He pick me up and carries my out of the water to the house. " I can walk." He just smiles, he carries me to the bedroom and lays me on the bed. He begins to kiss me on the neck. "Loki please not now." " I thought we would celebrate our engangment." I kiss him on the cheek. I get up and walk to the bathroom. Do I want this do I want to marry this man? This power hungry man. I turn on the water in the tub. I take off my bathing suit and step into the tub.

Loki P.O.V.

She gets up and goes to the bathroom. I can tell there is something wrong with her. Maybe she is having second thoughts. What am I kidding she couldn't ever love me again. I use me magic and dry my clothes and change back into my suit. I walk outside, am I serious she was caught up in the moment she really doesn't love me. I should just leave her here by herself. All the pain I have brought her, no wonder she is having second guesses. I wouldn't want to marry a monster. I begin kicking the sand around with my hands in my pocket. I guess I need to go back. I turn around and begin walking to the house. I open the door and go upstairs to see Elsa laying in bed with nothing but her bra and underwear. She sits up in the bed with a mischievous smile on her face. I grin and walk over to the bed and at the same time taking my jacket off and unbuttoning by shirt. Her smile becomes even larger.I get on the bed and pull her under me. She blushes and giggles. " So I take you are ready to celebrate our engagement." All she can do is nod her head. She can never speak when I touch her. Which is so adorable. I grab her chin and begin kissing her at her jaw line. I go from there to her neck. She bites her bottom lip trying not to moan. I finish taking of my shirts had I continue to go down her to her stomach. She begins running her fingers through my hair. I reach my hand under her and unbutton her bra.

...


	12. Chapter 12 That Is Bold

WHOOP ANOTHER UPDATE.

Elsa P.O.V.

Its been 6 month since Loki proposed. I've decided that Thor will walk me down the isle. I picked out a dress.(The loki version in media picture) We are to be married tomorrow. There is knocking on the door. "Come in." Loki steps in with a smile on his face. " Hey its bad luck to see you bride before the wedding." He chuckles "I don't believe in that kind of thing Love." I smile at him. He walks over in front of me, leans down and plants a kiss on my forehead. He sits next to me on the bed and pulls me close. I lay my head on his shoulder. "Darling there is nothing to be stress about just relax." "Loki how can I, our wedding is tomorrow, What if something goes wrong. Like what if I spill something on my dress or Thor gets drunk and tries to walk my down the isle." "Love calm down everything will be fine I promise." I kiss him on the cheek. "I hope so." He gets up and begins to walk toward the door. "Loki." "Yes Love?" "Can you stay with me tonight?" "Well of course love." He walks over to the other side of the bed takes his shoes off and uses his magic to put on his night outfit. He pulls the covers up and lays down and I do the same. I scoot closer to him and he pulls me close to him. I lay my head on his chest and begins running his fingers through my hair. My eyes begin to close. When I'm almost asleep I hear him sy "I love you." And then its lights out for me.

Next Morning

Today is the day. The day all girls dream about when they are young and growing up. I've never really had that dream really. All ever cared about was protecting now I don't have to. There is knocking on the door. "Come in." My servant April walks in. "Good morning ma'm." "Morning April" "Today is the day my queen, you are marrying the king. If Its not to bold I might say he is handsome." "That is bold." "I'm sorry my lady." I decide to get up and walk to the bathroom. "I'm going to get a shower I'll my breakfast when I get out." She nods her head "Of course my lady." "And April how many times have I told you just to call me Elsa." "Atleast one more time My Lady." I shut the bathroom door and hop in the shower.

Loki's P.o.v.

I wake up to knocking on my door.I left Elsa in the middle of the night. "Come in." My oath of a brother walks in."Come on Loki, its you wedding day you are marrying the love of your life." I lay back down on the bed. "But the wedding isn't until this afternoon can't I just sleep in please." "Of course not Loki. You are the king anyways. You hve a Kingdom to rule anyways." I pull the covers back over my head. I just want to sleep. I'm so exhausted from this whole thing. I love Elsa but geez has she been moody,hopefully she will be in a good mood for the wedding. All the sudden the cover are ripped off of me. "Come on Brother get up, you need to shower, eat, attend all of the royal meetings, Then gget another shower. Last but not least you need to get ready for your marriage" "Okay okay I'll get up." "I will tell the servant to have your breakfast on your bed for you." "Thanks Thor now go be with your family." I wave my hands toward the door. He nods his head and leaves. I can't believe that oath is my brother. Well I am adopted but he has never gave up on me like a brother. I walk to the bathroom to start my shower and a long day.


	13. Chapter 13 Wedding

Elsa P.O.V.

"Elsa...Elsa." I turn to look at Thor. "What is it." I can see concern in his eyes. He is about to speak when the music began to play for my to walk down the isle. I take a deep breathe and link my arm around Thor's. "Are you ready for this Elsa?" I nod my head. We begin walking down the isle. I see the AllFather at the top of the stair case. And there stands Loki in his armor with his helmet. He looks like a cow I wished he would get rid of that the person walking me down the isle isn't much better, he has feathers. Thor and I stop, I remove my arm from his. Loki reaches his hand down and I grab it and he helps me up the stairs. Odin begins speaking "blah blah whatever they say at weddings"( he really didn't say that I'm just a lazy writer.) "Okay now you say your vows." Loki grabs my hands and rubs his thumbs over the top of my hand and stares right into me eyes. "Elsa you unthawed my frozen heart more than once. You are the other half of me and I will never regret the day I disobeyed my father to be with you. I need you more than a fish needs water or As I need air to breathe. I love you." Tears begin to form in my eyes. "Loki you made my life complete, I'm glad I never pushed you away, You've helped me through some rough times never giving up on me. And if I had a chance to change me fait. I would turn it down. Because I love you and I couldn't ask for a better man in my life." Everybody there begin to aww .Odin begins to speak and everyone becomes quiet."Loki do you take Elsa to be your wife and queen." And with out hestitaion he says "Yes and nothing can change my mind." "Do you Elsa take Loki has your husband and stand by his side while he rules Asgard?" "I do!" "You may kiss the bride and You've made me proud my son." Loki smiles and and grabs me by the waist and pulls me to him. I lean forward and place my lips on crowd goes wild and begins throwing flowers every picks me up and carries me down the stairs. "I can walk you know." "I know but its not good for the baby." "Baby?" "Yes Elsa we are going to be parents again! " "But how I'm not able t.." He cuts me off by placing his finger on my lips. "I'll explain it when we are alone." He begins to wave at the people of his kingdom and I begin to do the same. I can't believe it we are going to be parents.

**SO THERE IT IS. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE LAST. I FINALLY FOUNT AN ENDING OF LOVE TO ALL OF MY READERS :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

So this is it you guys even though many people don't read this story but you know I don't care. Ok this is it and its in 3rd person.

Its been 6 years since Elsa and Loki that same day Elsa fount out that she was preganant. Now they have twins running around the palace. The twins are now 6 one is a boy and the other is a girl. The little girl has black hair and esmerald green eyes like her father. She is a spitting image of her father. They named her Eerika which stands for Ruling for ever. The boy has platium blonde with blue eyes just like his mother. They named him Hagen standing for the highest son.

"Mother Mother..." Hagen shouts from a distants. "What is it Love?" Elsa said sitting on the bed of their bedroom. He walks in to the bedroom to his mother. "Father told me to give you this ." The little boy jumps down and hands a small folded note. "Well thank you my kind sir." She kisses him on the check before he turns around and leaves the room. She opens up the note and It reads

Hello Love,

I have something plan for tonight. Follow the roses petals until you find a full rose. A white rose it will be.

Your lips so soft and red,

the thought of kissing you is stuck in my head.

Your beauty so bright and warm,

shinning through the darkest storm.

Your eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky,

when I stare into them I feel like I am soaring high.

My love for you is pure and true,

I never stop thinking of you.

The sound of your voice saying "I love you" makes my heart pound

because I knew I'd truly found my one and only.

I promise to love you for every moment of forever

and when everything else crumbles, I will never.

I am your armor to protect you from harm,

like you are to me, a lucky charm.

For you are my heart, my soul,

Darling you are my whole world.

A grin appeared on her face has she folded the delicate paper. "Well where are the petal." and before she could finish her sentence red rose buds begin to appear. She followed the petal all the way to the garden. In the middle of the garden layed a white rose. She bends down to pick up the rose not even noticing Loki behind Before she can stand back up Loki Slaps her on the butt. She yells and turns around to slap who ever had touch her butt. But she stops her self. "Loki!" " Hello Love, I see our son did what he was told." Before she can say anything, Loki's lips on hers. The stand like that for what seems like forever before Elsa breaks the kiss. "So what is this about?""Well I thought we might have another date." Smilie forms across her pale skin. " Yeah Loki this is only our second date but we are married and have two kids running around ." A grin came across his face. "Well let's have fun on our second I LOVE you." "And I LOVE you too Loki."

Well this is the End you guys. So I guess you can say they had their happy ending. Leave comments and let me know what you guys think about it. 


End file.
